Thank you, my sons
by LaurielS
Summary: In Valinor, whilst many elves wait for the arrival of their loved ones, one couple wait anxiously, wondering if any of their children will ever arrive. Sequel to The Choice, but can be read alone. Reviews and comments are welcomed.


**Thank you, my sons**

Author's Note: The prompt for this story was from a review by hoigui in "The Choice" (Thank you!). This story was not easy to write, partly because I am not really familiar with all the elven details. I hope I got those details right! I have not written in a long time, so I am not sure if my writing is still good enough...

Reviews and comments are very much appreciated, and I hope you will enjoy this story.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except my own ideas.

**Thank you, my sons**

Valinor.

Elrond stood on the beach, his hand in Celebrian's, looking out into the sea. He could feel the soft sand under his feet and the waters bubbling around him, yet this had not the effect of calming him.

They came everyday, watching, waiting. Ships came every now and then, their frequency increasing ever since the War of the Ring and since Sauron was defeated. Ships came bearing family members and friends, and yet sometimes also messengers that brought news of a loved one's death, waiting to be reembodied in Mandos' Halls.

None of their children had come, and Elrond began to wonder if any would ever come. He knew that Arwen his daughter would never set foot on Valinor, and that thought never failed to open a wound in him, even after so many years here, a supposed place of healing. The moment Arwen had made her choice, he had feared for his children and his wife. He was not sure if he could bear that all his children chose a mortal life and he would not see any of them again. He was not sure if Celebrian could bear that too.

Celebrian's hand tightened in his, as if to give him strength to face whatever decision his children had made. Yet when the news come, would both of them be able to live through it?

_No matter what, Elrond, we must be happy for them._

Perhaps such is the love parents have of their own children: they would always want their children to be happy, regardless of how much their children's decision may be hurting them. Yet Elrond knew that a part, a very large part, of him wanted at least one of his children to be by his side.

Was mortality so ruthless as to take most of his loved ones away from him?

"Ships," breathed Celebrian beside him, her arms trembling a little. Elrond broke out of his reverie and stared ahead of him, his heart pounding wildly.

_These ships are different._ He knew; he could feel it. _One of them carries news of my sons._

The sea glittered gold in the setting sun as a contingent of ships sailed magnificently towards the harbour. The sails ruffled gently in the wind as the boats glided soundlessly and gracefully into the harbour. As the couple watched the ships coming in, each second felt like an eternity.

The doors of the first ship opened, and one by one, elves alighted onto the harbour. Cries of delight could be heard on the beach as many were reunited with their loved ones. Elrond could feel Celebrian's excitement and anxiety as she stood staring unwaveringly at the ships as each took its turn to unload its passengers.

More cries of joy; more families were reunited—yet his was not one of them.

As time ticked by, only a few ships were left. He looked at Celebrian's face, a face that earlier had been so full of hope and excitement and yet now had returned to its usual, passive state, if not a little resigned.

His thoughts drifted slowly back to the time when the twins was young. They had been so full of life then, jumping about, laughing merrily as they chased each other in the gardens. He remembered a Father's Day when the twins had come to him, dressed in their identical formal robes and nudging each other as they approached this father, both hands behind their back, as if hiding something. He had looked at them and had been reminded of himself and Elros, when they had finally accepted Maglor as their 'father' and had contrived to surprise him with a present on Father's Day. Yet as that memory came to him, he thought he had also seen a vision, a vision that showed that the twins, like him, had suffered a fate like his and his twin: Elrohir had chosen mortality.

_Visions are not things that will come to be, _he remembered Galadriel telling him. Yet if it came to pass, it would be very painful to his family, and he had not dared to tell Celebrian of this vision for fear of the worry she would carry until she heard the twin's choice and rejoice or weep.

"Perhaps it is time to go?" Elrond suggested gently. He could not bear to see Celebrian downcast. "Perhaps they will come on another day."

"No," whispered Celebrian, turning to face him, and he could see the determination in her eyes. "I will wait for my sons."

The ship nearest the harbour had finished loading its passengers and was sailing away to make way for the last ship.

The last ship. There was still hope. Elrond's heart lifted a little, yet he dared not put his hopes too high. How many times had he felt his hopes falling into the icy chasm, so deep that he wondered if he would be able to trust to hope again?

The ship's door opened slowly and a figure could be seen coming out of the ship, a figure dressed in blue and silver. A member of his House. Their hands tightened in each other's as they stood watching.

Elladan.

"It's Elladan!" Celebrian gave a soft cry and flew towards Elladan, happy tears already streaming down her face. Elrond said nothing but also walked towards his son, keeping his eyes on the next passenger, his heart thumping.

_Would my vision come to pass?_

The next passenger was not Elrohir.

Elrohir would never part with his brother, unless…

He felt his heart sink, sinking so deeply he never knew was possible. How was he going to face Celebrian?

"Ada," greeted Elladan quietly. Elrond waved the greeting away and hugged his son tightly.

He should be contented. He still had a son.

"Where is your brother, Elladan?" came Celebrian's voice.

Elrond hesitated and withdrew his embrace slowly, looking at Elladan, but not with expectant eyes. As Elladan looked at his father, he seemed to startle a little, but recovered to give a genuine smile.

"Ada! Naneth!" came a voice behind him.

The voice. The voice so often heard with Elladan's.

_Is it true? Is it really true?_

Elrond looked behind Elladan and his eyes widened. He turned to face his firstborn, who nodded and smiled even more widely. Before he could even react, however, he was embraced by his second born, the one who had chosen mortality in his vision.

"I am here, Ada,"

Elrond returned the embrace tightly. So long, it was so long since he had felt the presence of his children! It was too long…

Tears ran down his face, tears that had not been shed since he had news of Arwen's choice. Yet these were happy tears and he was glad to have them. As he was trying to discreetly wipe his tears away, he heard Elrohir's soft whisper.

"I am sorry we have made you worry, Ada."

"I would always have been proud of all of you." Elrond answered quietly.

As he withdrew away, his eyes met that of Elladan's and Elrohir's and at that moment, he knew that one reason for his sons' decision was for him and Celebrian.

_Thank you, my sons… thank you for everything._

**-The End-**


End file.
